I never ever want
by ltrltw
Summary: Combine alcohol, gleeks and a game of never ever and you get some crazy truths and a lot revelations. Faberry and a little faberittana


It was Friday night and all the Gleeks, except Lauren, were having a party in Rachel's basement. Puck brought the liquor and by now all of them were tipsy and some already drunk. Rachel made them all hand in their car keys and call their parents, so that nobody would by driving. After which she was the first one to do a shot. Unlike the other party she was dressed much more appropriate with just a short and a tank top.

"Let's play never ever." A giggly Tina suggested, while Mike was busy leaving a hickey on her throat.

"Bring it on bitches," Santana agreed, before collecting shot glasses and all the bottles of alcohol they had left.

"Remind me, how did this game go?" Quinn asked softly at Rachel, of at least in her mind softly as she almost yelled at the other girl.

"Somebody says something they never did, and if you did it you have to drink. And you can't cheat or lie."

When they finally all got in a circle, Britt had some trouble finding her clothes back. Not that the guys objected, but Santana was _no me gusta_ at the looks of said guys. Artie insisted to be sitting on the ground as well, or he would feel left out. Mercedes needed something to eat and brought practically all the chocolate she could find. Finn tried to talk Rachel out of it, insisting that these kind of games were doom for their relationship. But a drunken Rachel had insisted that she would be playing and if he didn't want to play he should just call his mother to pick him up, 'cause she wouldn't have a depressed, lonely boyfriend at her best party ever. Giving in, all the gleeks finally made it to the game. Rachel was leaning against Finn, his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay I start." Santana proclaimed. "I never ever want to have sex with Finn." She thought about it for a second, "again." Smirking she that only Rachel took her glass and shot it down.

Finn looked angrily at Santana, before stating. "I never ever want to have sex with Santana, again." All the guys, except Kurt, Britt, Quinn and Rachel took a shot. "You wanna have sex with her."

"Well Finn, you can't deny that she's hot and we all know she has lot of experience." Rachel answered angrily. Before pushing his arm of her and leaning against Quinn who sat at her other side. "I never ever was on a cheerleading squad." Britt, San, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Sam took a shot.

"I was a cheerleader on my other school." Sam explained. "I never ever kissed a boy." All the girls, Kurt and Puck had to drink.

"It was during spin the bottle with Finn," Puck shoot the boy an angry glare, before Finn sighed and also drank his shot. "I never ever had a threesome. But I wish I had." Santana, Britt, Quinn and Rachel all took a shot.

"You had a threesome," Kurt exclaimed shocked, his eyes shooting between Quinn and Rachel. Quinn turned red, while Rachel just shrugged.

"Yeah in New York with us," Britt happily shared with the rest of the group. Causing Quinn to bury her head in Rachel's hair. Rachel felt the angry stare of Finn in her neck, but didn't face him. "I never ever had sex with Karofsky." Nobody took a drink.

"Okay, I'll go. I never ever kissed Rachel Berry." Kurt looked around at the circle. Finn, Puck, Sam, Britt, San and Quinn all took a shot.

"You kissed with all of them."

"So I kissed with six people, one I really start to regret, how many people did you kiss with Finn? You're so hypocritical. And except with Puck I didn't kiss any of them, while we were in a relationship."

"You kissed with Puck while you were with Finn." Mercedes asked, needing confirmation.

"Yes, which I honestly told Finn, after which he broke up with me. Even when he slept with Santana and would have lied about it the rest of his life."

"And when did you and Quinn kiss?"

"This isn't a game of truth or dare. Artie, your turn."

"I never ever had oral sex." Brittany jumped up, but before she could say anything Santana had pulled her down and a hand over her mouth. Handing her a drink the two cheerios drank, even as Puck, Sam, Finn, Quinn and Rachel.

"I thought you were a virgin."

"I am, I never been penetrated. I'm waiting for the one, but I'm still a girl with needs Finn. And if you weren't mailman everytime you touched my boobs, you might know these kind of things."

"I know what you mean," Quinn spoke up. "He's terrible." Both grabbing their glass they clinked before downing it. They both giggled after it, making Quinn plant a quick peck on Rachel's lips.

"I never ever turned my ex-girlfriends gay."

"Noah, if you mean that Finn turned us gay, must I remind you that you used to date both of us. And furthermore I'm not gay, I'm bisexual and I've been that from the moment I was born."

Finn suddenly stood up and pulled Rachel with him. "We'll be right back, just keep playing without us."

The moment they left all the attention turned to Quinn. "Spill, when did you and Rachel become so close."

"Prom. I slapped her and I came to her house to apologize, and we just kissed. That's all that is too it."

"So who did you have oral sex with?"

"Don't wanna answer." Quinn mumbled before taking another drink. "Rachel says I shouldn't tell people, 'cause then they will bully me too."

"What shouldn't you tell from Rachel?"

"That we're having sex. She's so smart and hot and sexy. I love her."

"But isn't she in a relation with Finn."

"Yeah, so we couldn't have sex anymore, but we still kiss and I still love her." She gladly accepted the bottle Santana pushed into her hand, drinking from it like it was water.

"So you love Rachel Berry," Quinn just nodded.

"San, I don't think this is a good idea."

"No, this is brilliant." Mercedes and Kurt both said. "So are you gay?"

"Don't tell my daddy, he's gonna be really mad. I don't wanna go to hospital again." The mood changed, those who weren't completely wasted understanding the meaning behind those words.

"Quinn what happened that you got in the hospital?"

"I felt down the stairs, but I'm not allowed to tell you that daddy pushed me."

Everybody looked up when Finn and Rachel came downstairs again, both angry. Rachel had a red cheek, while Finn had problems with walking down. Rachel look softened when she saw Quinn. Sitting down next to her she gently took the bottle. "I think you drunk enough tonight."

"You're really smart. What happened to your cheek?"

"Not important. Let's continue the game. I never ever want to be in a relationship with Finn again." She took a long sip out of the bottle she took from Quinn. Nobody picked up their glass, all staring at the _just to be _ happy couple.

"I never ever hit a girl," Mike stated, while glaring at Finn. Quinn took another drink, not noticing Rachel was filling her cup with water. "Aren't you going to drink Finn?"

"Guys leave it. Finn and I settled it."

"I don't wanna leave it. You can't act like you're the victim here. You kicked me first."

"You called me a whore and a slut. How else was I suppose to react." Rachel tried to say as a matter of fact, but everyone heard the hurt in her voice.

Several thing happened at the same time, Quinn pulled Rachel in for a hug. Both Puck and Santana flung themselves at Finn. Kurt started calling his father, to have him pick up Finn. And after a few minutes Britt and Sam pulled Santana and Puck away from the tall boy. Quinn and Rachel had moved on from hugging to making out and Quinn lay currently on top of Rachel pulling at the her top.

"I'm getting blind here." Kurt yelled extremely high, while covering his eyes.

"This is so hot," Puck exclaimed, happy his girlfriend wasn't here to scold him for that.

Britt was finally the one who pulled them apart. "You can't have sec in public, San said so. Otherwise we would do it all the time." Santana turned red, and glared at everyone before they could even respond.

Everybody was just silent, except from Finn who groaned every few minutes. Suddenly Rachel whispered something in Quinn's ear. The blond smiled and took her drink. "I never ever had a foursome. I think I should correct that, first two girls in Rachel's bedroom are in." She pulled Rachel up and the two of them laughed as they ran up the stairs.

"Let's go Britt," San spoke up.

"But maybe Tina or Mercedes wants to go, we already had sex with Quinn and Rachel."

"You had sex with Rachel," Artie asked.

"Yeah, in New York. I told them that, right San."

"Yeah, you did. Well me and my girl are going to join Quinn and her girl. But if you want to tag along, I have no objects to a fivesome or sixsome."

"Were fine," Tina spoke up, while Mercedes just sat there shocked.

"Oh, before I forget. Just like Vegas, everything that happens at Berry's home, stays at Berry's home."

They all agreed and had to promise the Latina not tell anything, and Kurt promised he would talk some sense into Finn Britt kissed her girlfriend and both of them already lost quite some clothes on their way up to Rachel's all watched the girls leave, even when Kurt had his hands for his eyes again. It was Puck who broke the silence. "So who's up for truth or dare?"


End file.
